Infestor
The Infestor is the Titan of Pestilence; this titan is almost entirely dependant on stealth or sabotage to break bases, and can easily be countered by experienced builders. That being said, the Infestor makes for one of the best early game builder hunters because of it's fungal growth, and extreme caution should be taken while golding. =Abilities= *Fungal Growth/Acid Burst **Does 50/75/100 damage to units at a point over 0.5/1/1.5 seconds, while slowing their move speed by 50%. **Cost: 250 energy **Cooldown: 15 seconds **Note: Damage does not stack with multiple castings. **Note: Acid burst has the same stats as fungal growth, except it can reveal cloaked or burrowed builders. *Saturate **Restores 250/500/625 life instantly to the casting unit. **Cost: 200 energy **Cooldown: 10 seconds **Can be used underground. *Infested Terran **Spawns 1/3/5 infested terrans at target location, and can be launched over cliffs. Infested terrans eggs will not be thrown if there is no placement area for them to be thrown. (E.g, a cliff with only a 1x1 space available will only spawn one infested terran Egg.) Infested Terrans last 30 seconds. **Cost: 250 energy **Cooldown: 60 seconds **Note: Infested terran will be in egg form for 3 seconds, in which it cannot move or attack. **Note: Must have vision of the targeted area to throw infested terrans. **'Note: A Infestor may not have both infested terrans and nydus at the same time.' *Nydus **Spawns nydus worm at target location. Requires 15 seconds to fully develop into a nydus that is usable by only Infestors. **Cost: 250 energy **Cooldown: 150 seconds **Note: Must have vision of the targeted area to summon, and takes up a 2x2 space. Can be attacked while spawning. **Note: As per melee games, nyduses must have an entrance and exit nydus. **Note: Only infestors may utilize nyduses, and no other titan may enter them. *Burrow **Turns the titan invisible by burrowing underground. While underground, the infestor can not attack and it's movement speed is limited. Note that the titan may not use it's nuke or infested terran while burrowed. Movement speed while burrowed is set to 2/3/4 movement speed. **Cooldown: 5 seconds. **Note: Saturate can be used while burrowed. *Baneling Blowout **Spawns banelings for 10 seconds which damage nearby buildings. =Summoned Units= Infested Terran : : The infested terran is notable for being able to be thrown up cliffs into towering arrangements or into the vulnerable parts of a base. This allows them to severely damage or devalue a base while allowing the titan and minis to stay well away from danger. : Note that infested terrans require 3 seconds to spawn, and until then they are stuck inside an egg form. In egg form, they cannot move or attack and must wait until the 3 seconds are up to begin attacking. : Infested terrans provide experience to titan hunters just as a normal titan would, and caution is advised when summoning multiple infested terrans into a base with an active titan hunter within the premesis. Nydus Worm : : The nydus worm is a fragile, immobile structure summoned by an Infestor. An infestor cannot have both nydus worm and infested terrans, and they must choose between the two. The nydus worm is notable in that while it is fragile, it allows infestors to travel across nyduses, directly inserting all Infestors into a base's vulnerable spots. : While this is a powerful method of breaking into a base, it should be noted that nydus worms are excessively fragile and are can only be summoned one at a time. Nydus worms also have an excessive cooldown, making repeated castings infeasible to many titans. : Nydus worms can only be summoned where there is a free 2x2 space and vision is provided. If nydus worms must be resorted to, the chances of a succesful spawning are low by itself. It is highly recommended that a nydus worm be teamed with support nuking and infested terran backup. '=Strategies=' For Titans: The infestor is not quite as straightforward as most titans are, and has multiple modus operandis to call upon. As said before, infestor is not designed to directly attack bases, and typically gears itself toward indirect of stealth-based attacks. One of the most popular methods used in public games is throwing infested terrans onto the tower perches of builders who leave open spaces in their towering arrangement. This allows them to destroy the baser's towering and run in with much less damage to worry about. Another strategy, recently made possible with the new update, allows them to burrow and unburrow, using heal while burowed and popping back up when healed to chip their way into the enemy's base. This is easily beaten by experienced players, but is still a viable tactic early game. Another common but effective strategy is to have an infestor main, 2 infestor minions, and 2 firebat minis. The infestors throw up two bouts of infested terrans into vulnerable spots of the towering arrangements, and the Firebats deter any titan hunters that may come close to prevent them from wiping the Infested Terrans quickly. By doing this, you maximize the amount of times that the Infested Terrans can run unimpeded within an enemy base. Additionally, firebat nukes are powerful and nydus nukes slow. By synergizing the two well, titans can kill enemy builders foolish enough to come close to a ledge. Playing as an infestor can at times seem like a simple job, but you should always remember that builders have a slight chance of making a sudden comeback. When possible, destroy a base quickly and concisely when faced with a powerful team of enemy builders. For Basers: The infestor is the best titan at taking advantage of inexperienced players. While dealing with an infestor, it is an untold rule that golding should not be done while the festor is not visible. This is because its fungal is one of the best nukes in the game due to it's immobilizing effects. When a base is set and an infestor mass is imminent, towering should be airtight. There should be no support lanes and no titan hunter spaces because any space larger than a 1x1 area will allow infestors to throw more than one egg at a time into the space, and eventually overwhelm the base. This is because an infestor's infested terran ability will not be able to throw eggs if there are limited placement options within it's throwing space. Also to be taken into account is that festors can shoot nyduses as an alternative to an infested terran, and multiple nyduses are difficult to prevent. A simple method of protecting versus this is to create a grid of 2x2 collection points (nexuses, hatcheries, reactors, etc.) seperated by a 1x1 area, with intermittent towers within the grid to attack nyduses in the case that the grid is compromised. By not allowing any 2x2 spaces within the base, you essentially block out nyduses forever. Battling an infestor is all about defending your base's weak spots. Always stay on full alert versus multiple infestors, or you risk throwing a perfectly fine game by pure negligence. |} Category:Titans